The present invention relates to label inserting apparatus for automatically inserting identification labels formed of a flexible sheet material into plant containers.
Identification labels are widely used in the nursery industry in order to identify plants contained in a plant flat or other such plant container. Typically, an identification label is formed of thin flexible sheet plastic and comprises a tapered stem that fits in the soil and an information portion on the top of the label. The information portion can include a picture of the plant and instructions for watering and light or the like. Sometimes labels are reinforced for strength by forming a slight crease in the stem. Typical labels might vary from 10 to 30 thousands of an inch in thickness and might be formed of polystyrene or the like.
Insertion of labels into plant containers typically is a tedious job performed by hand. While many other aspects of the production of flats or market packs of plants have been automated, hand insertion of labels is still prevalent.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an automatic label inserting mechanism for inserting identification labels into plant containers that is reasonable in cost and effective in operation.
Some of the particular problems faced in the horticultural industry are the variability in thickness of the individual plant labels, a result of fluctuations in the plastic sheet extrusion process; the presence of "hairs" or "feathers" of plastic left by the process of die-cutting labels from the sheet material; ragged corners and nicks left by the cutting process; the thinness and flexibility of the labels themselves; and contamination caused by using the apparatus in proximity to soil contained in plant containers. In addition, the creases added to the labels to provide rigidity disrupt the uniform flat surface of the labels and make them more difficult to handle.